<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feanor Doodles by Kokiri85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563246">Feanor Doodles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri85/pseuds/Kokiri85'>Kokiri85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Elves, Fanart, Gen, Kinslayers, i feel bad for how into feanor's bullshit i am, murder!elves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri85/pseuds/Kokiri85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little character design doodles.  I suppose Noldor ought to have jewelry and be all fancy, but that's just so much work, eh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feanor Doodles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like to imagine that Feanor is like, half arrogant paranoid rage monster, half endearingly enthusiastic nerd.  I think it's the contrast that draws me in?  No, I lie, I'm always impressed with people who are very good at something that took a lot of practice (even if it's framed as being all about natural gifts--those natural gifts don't just come fully formed and ready to use.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>